Owners and users of motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, commonly called powersports vehicles and other special purpose vehicles such as golf carts and powered wheel chairs are frequently modified from their original equipment manufactured configuration to add a variety of accessories that enhance the vehicle capability and the operator's experience. These added accessories may be roughly divided into three categories: low power up to 2 amp or 20 watts, medium power of 2 to 5 amps or 20 to 60 watts and high power of 6 amps or 80 watts and greater. Examples of low power accessories may include navigation systems such as global positioning systems, cell phones, entertainment systems, radar detectors, intra-vehicle rider to passenger communication systems, inter-vehicle short range communication systems, personal digital assistants and small computers. Medium power accessories may include on-road auxiliary lighting and single articles of heated clothing. High power devices may include high intensity off-road lighting, external battery chargers and multiple articles of heated clothing
A search of available vehicle accessories shows that there exist many more types of low power accessories than medium or high power accessories. Moreover, low power accessories are commonly able to be easily removed from the vehicle for personal use. For example a cell phone is normally carried on the person but can be mounted in a quick detach cradle on a vehicle for hands-free use. High power accessories are more commonly attached more permanently on the vehicle. For example high power off road lights must be mounted rigidly to ensure proper beam aiming and require special purpose wiring capable of carrying high current.
In spite of the fact that most accessories fall into the low power category, the availability of power connectors with convenient vehicle mounting methods, quick detach capability and sized for low power are non-existent in the market. Currently available accessory power connectors include DIN ISO 4165 jack/plug connector pairs, SAE two pin male/female connector pairs and cigar lighter sockets. These connector/socket systems are capable of carrying as much as 10 to 20 amps or ten times the required power levels of low power accessories. These large connectors may be acceptable for connecting low power accessories in automobiles and trucks that have large passenger compartments where space is not an issue. However, they are not well suited to the aforementioned powersports vehicles that have very limited mounting space. Moreover, some connectors such as the DIN ISO 4165 type and cigar lighters have marginal or no environmental sealing when the connection is made. Lastly, these large connectors typically require heavy mounting methods such as thick metal brackets or bulky screw clamps.
There exists a readily available compact, lightweight, low voltage Universal Serial Bus (USB) type connector that is commonly used to transmit data and power home and office electronics. Said USB Connectors would be suitable for powersports and specialty vehicle use were it not for the fact that they are designed for indoor use and have neither environmental protection nor any mounting apparatus. Both of these connector types are typically available as free-hanging cable connectors, printed circuit board mounted or as panel mounted devices for use in electrical equipment cabinets and chassis. While these configurations have been adapted to vehicle use, the results can be unsightly, awkward, and prone to environmental damage and in some cases unsafe.
In the cases where environmental protective methods have been applied to USB electrical connectors for severe usage such as military applications, the protective apparatus is comprised of heavy threaded plastic parts with internal seals and heavy caps secured to the assembly with chains or metal lanyards. These caps are free hanging when not in use and present a potential for severe vehicle bodywork damage when the vehicle is moving. While these protective methods are effective, they are not suited for powersports vehicles due to their size and awkward capping methods.
The primary object of this invention is to provide the owners and users of powersports vehicles and specialty vehicles environmental protection that allow the utilization of readily available, compact USB connector.